ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Geomos
Geomos is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episode 35, and later transformed into 'Neo Geomos ' . Subtitle(s): Space Synthetic Beast '' Neo Geomos subtitle: Super Space Synthetic Beast Ultraman Dyna Geomos Powers/Abilities *Claws: Geomos has large claws that allows him to quickly burrow and attack enemies. *Natural Strength: Geomos's natural strength is able to hit even Ultras over the horizon. *Lightning: Geomos has the uncanny ability to launch lightning from his back. These lightning strikes can stretch for a long distance and harm Ultras. *Transdimensional Barrier: After absorbing the energy from the Neo Maxima Overdrive, Geomos can produce an indestructible transdimensional shield to block beam based attacks. History After many years of development, TPC finally perfected the Cosmo Net. A system of satelites to moniter Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Neptune all at once. During a reconissance test around the moons of Mars. A strange face was found this strange face was recovered and sent to Earth for analysis. However the artifact revealed to be none other than a piece of Gransphere that attacked months before. Super GUTS had no choice but to release their cargo and crash land it far from Osaka (Rokko Mountains, to be exact) where the Gransphere pieces are changed into Geomos. With Geomos emerging from the Earth, Super GUTS attacked with all the had only for the alien rock mutant to reflect their assaults with it's sound field. With Super GUTS unable to harm Geomos. Asuka transform himself into Ultraman Dyna to do a battle between Geomos. Dyna was able to out manuver Geomos's attacks until it's lightning managed to hit him. After Dyna went to his Miracle Type and use the Revolium wave only for Geomos's Transdimensional Barrier to neutralize it and continue his assault on the hero. Dyna quickly went back to his Flash Type and use the Soligent Beam twice only for a sound field to cancel out the first and Geomos's lightning to surpass the second and knock him down. Geomos finished the battle with Dyna by hitting him with enough force to send him over the horizon. Geomos burrowed underground while the humans are watching the battle begin to weep for the hero being defeated in a battle for the first time and leaving Japan in state of panic. An hour had not passed since Dyna's defeat when Geomos managed to burrow all the way to Osaka and started to wreacking havoc. Asuka managed to get Geomos's attetion, but while the alien rock mutant started use his lightning on his th Super GUTS member realized he had lost the Reflasher. With Asuka has knocked unconscious by an explosion from the lightning. Geomos continued his rampage even after Super GUTS was unable to use an electric barrier on it. Before Geomos leave Osaka, a tracker was fired on his back to prevent sudden attacks. However, litle did Super GUTS know that deep beneath the ground Geomos was evolves into Neo Geomos. Neo Geomos Powers/Abilities *Fire Balls: Neo Geomos can fire fire balls from a gem a the top of his head. *Armor: Neo Geomos' thick armor in his skin can survive any attacks such like Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Beam. *Super Transdimensional Field: Neo Geomos has a stronger version of the original transdimensional field that can completely cancel out most beams attacks. *Lightning: Neo Geomos can fire a blue colored lightning from his body. It's more powerful than the original version. *Electrifying Tail: A claw-shaped club at the end of Neo Geomos' tail has the ability of electrifying opponents by touch. History Neo Geomos is the evolved form of Geomos and is much more powerful than his original counterpart. With Geomos changing into Neo Geomos like a butterfly out of a cocoon, the alien rock mutant made it's way to the ocean where self defense force waited for it to emerge. It appeared as through Geomos emerged from the ground, but really it was it's old body that Neo Geomos changed form and used it as decoy. Neo Geomos emerged from the other side of the city and proved itself to be far more than the Super GUTS and the self defense force to handle. However, once Asuka was given back the Reflasher by a small boy and he transformed into Ultraman Dyna to fight the alien rock mutant once again. With the hero learning from the original's combat tactics, Dyna managed to out manuver Neo Geomos even when the Solgent Beam was shurgged off. When caught by Neo Geomos's constricting tail, Dyna went into Strong Type and broke it's tail into several pieces before continuing his assault. Once Neo Geomos was in submittion, Dyna used his Garnate Bomb with an assault from Super GUTS to destroy it for good. Trivia *Geomos' episode serves as a tribute and homage to Gomora, with simmilar scenarios. Neo Geomos' electrifying tail is also a homage to Eleking, who also uses electricity and constriction. *Geomos is the first monster in Ultraman Dyna series, that manage to escapes from Revolium Ray. Gallery Neo Geomos about to blow up.jpg|Neo Geomos about to blow up Neo Geomos head larger.jpg|Neo Geomos Neo Geomos head.jpg|Neo Geomos Neo Geomos head2.jpeg|Neo Geomos Neo Geomos Osaka.jpg|Neo Geomos in Osaka Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Geomos charges.jpeg|Geomos Geomos full body.jpg|Neo Geomos full body Geomos lightning.jpeg|Geomos's lightning Geomos roars.jpg|Geomos about to generate the transdimensional barrier 33ce4039.jpg|Neo Geomos Neo Geomos barrier.jpg|The super transdimensional barrier Neo Geomos head3.jpg|Neo Geomos Neo Geomos looks.jpg|Neo Geomos Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpg|Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna3.jpg|Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Neo Geomos4.jpg|Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Geomos blocks.jpeg|Geomos's Transdimentional Barrier Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna3.jpeg|Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna4.jpeg|Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna5.jpeg|Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna6.jpeg|Geomos hit by the Revolume Wave Geomos Lightning effect.jpeg|Geomos's lightning Figure Release Information Neo Geomos was released 3 times as a toy by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series. Neo Geomos was first released in 1997 in conjunction with his episode in the Ultra Monster Series of that year. The figure has articulation in the arms, legs, tail (glue-sealed), and the tip of the tail (glue-sealed). The figure is labled as number 120 in the series and is made of a dark brown vinyl with silver, metallic blue, mustard yellow, and metallic green (eyes) paint applied seperatly. The second version, made in the 2000 series, is the same, except it now has a tongue. Both versions have painted teeth, fortunatly, and the 2000 version is labled as number 31. Finally, Neo Geomos was re-released in the 2012 UMS as an EX figure in conjunction with his premier in Ultraman Retsuden. The toy uses the same mold, but in a lighter (soft) brown vinyl with more metallic paints that are lighter. The figure just slightly tips the 6-inch scale, so it scales perfectly well with other figures. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Seijin